The Songs of Love
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: Female Hikaris! Yami fell in love with Yugi because of the Songs of Love. Atemu fell in love with Heba because of the most romantic novel. YamixYugi AtemuxHeba
1. The Coffee

Another story guys , and it's related to music.

Pairing

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

AkanankanonxAmara

Why I only make story that the contain only have Yami , Yugi , Atemu and Heba ?

Well , I'm not a creative person so ... what can I do ?

Summary : Yugi Mutou the famous singer bumped in to the Sennen Twins. Yami Sennen. Yugi fell in love in first sight. Yami also fell in love with Yugi in first sight. Song bring their love together. Because of the guitar , their love Atemu Sennen and Heba Mutou become one. Aknankanon Sennen , Amara Sennen the Sennens Twin brothers support their love.

Female Yugi and Heba guys ! I love fan fic that have female Yugi or Heba

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Coffe

My name's Yami , Yami Sennen I have twin brother named Atemu Sennen. Our difference is our skin. My skin is pale and my brother's skin is tanned. Our parents Aknankanon Sennen and Amara Sennen is owned a Music Corporation called "Sennen Corporation"

Everybody always say that we're handsome , rich and smart. Well I hate those things. All girls always after Atemu and Me. They after just because we're rich , they want our sex and the others. We're not dumb to date with women like this. Unfortunately almost every girl Atemu and I found is like that.

We just want a girl that love us just the way we are not because we're handsome and rich.

~~~~One morning in a cafe~~~~

Normal POV

Yami is looking for a sit , he just want to relaxing and enjoying his coffee now and suddenly someone bumped to Yami

"Oh! I'm so sorry I don't see where I'm going " a girly voice said

And she helped me to stand up. "No no , it's okay" thought his coffee is spilled to the floor Yami said as he stood up , and then they look to each other

* * *

Yami's POV

'God , she's so beautiful. Like a fallen angel' I thought. 'Wait , I ever see her somewhere' I thought

"Is there any possible that you are Yugi Mutou , the singer that is on the rise with her sister Heba Mutou" I asked

She chuckled "Looks like this glasses is no help. Yeah you're right , I'm Yugi Mutou" Yugi said as she introduced herself.

"And you are Mr. Yami Sennen. Am I correct ?" Yugi asked.

I just smiled "Yeah , you're right" I said. "You look totally so different between the real world and TV Show" I said.

She smiled "In TV Show I'm wearing make up" Yugi said.

'I want to chat with her more' I thought

"Mind if we talk together longer ?" I offered

"Sure , that's a good idea. I don't have nothing to do right now" Yugi said as she accept my offering.

"How about you find sit for us while I buy my coffee" I said.

She surprised "Oh no , I forgot. I should pay for your coffee" She said.

"No no no , it's okay. You better find place for us to sit before it's become very crowded" I said and left buying a coffee for myself.

As I buy my coffee 'God she so different from TV Show , she look more beautiful without make up. Her smiles is so sweet. She looks like a fallen angel. I can't stop thinking of her' I thought

After I get my coffee I looking for Yugi. She sit in the perfect place , near the mirror where we can see people passing by.

I smiled and walk toward Yugi and sit in front of her.

And we talked for a while

We talked for so long and Yugi's phone is ringing. 'Dammit , her phone just interrupted us' Yami thought.

Yugi answered the phone , after she ended the call she said to me "I'm sorry Yami , but I have to go now. My sister need me at home."

"No it's okay , your sister need you" I said , I want to chat with her more.

"Oh , here my phone number. Maybe we can talk more" She said. Oh God I'm so happy. "Sure" as I take the paper.

"Bye Yami" She smiled and left, "Bye my angel" I whispered. I took the last sip of my coffee leave the cup in the table and go home.

I'm so happy right now , Not even a word can describe how happy am I.

Maybe I found my True Love.

Yugi Mutou my Angel

* * *

To be continued guys ...

I know this chapter is very short

But I do my best to make the next chapter longer.

Thanks for the readers who review and support me in the last story.

If the story is bad , help me to improve the story become better.

You can give me advice from the review,

Stay tune for the next chapter and review guys

Bye ! See you next chapter


	2. My Partner

Another update and I have bad news for you guys , readers :

Monday I'm going to face Final Test so maybe 1 weeks and 3 days I won't do any update except I have a free time

Bless me on Final Test

Not wanting to wait long so

Enjoy readers

* * *

Yami went home , 'I don't know why I can fell in love with her. But don't care she's so sweet' Yami thought.

Yami arrived at his mansion and went to the living room , his brother Atemu is sit in the couch watching TV.

Yami throw himself to the couch (Sit in the couch) Atemu wondered "What makes you so happy ?" Atemu asked.

Yami smiled widely "You won't believe it. I met Yugi Mutou. She's like a fallen angel" Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow "Yugi Mutou ? you mean her ?" Atemu said as he changed to another channel that shown Yugi and her sister Heba singing in the stage and many people clap their hands and shout 'Yugi' and 'Heba'.

"Yup , she's the one" Yami said "How about your opinion before ?" Atemu asked. "Between real world and TV Shows is different" Yami explained "How can be different ?" Atemu asked again and Yami just shrugged his shoulders

"Yami" Aknankanon called , Yami looked to his father "Yes dad ?" Yami asked "Are you already finish your single song ?" Aknankanon asked 'Shit! I forgot' Yami thought

"Err ... in this single I want to err .. sing together with a girl." Yami excused. "Okay , you better be hurry" Aknankanon said and left

"You're kidding right ? With a girl ?" Atemu asked. "Sing with a girl yes. There's a girl that cross my mind" Yami said

"It's not one of that bitches right ?" Atemu asked furiously. "Those bitches ?! You're insane. Of course not" Yami also answered furiously. "So who ?" Atemu asked again "Yugi" Yami said.

"You two even barely know each other" Atemu said "So what ? It's just sing together not dating Atemu" Yami said. "Yeah , whatever go away I want to watch TV quietly" Atemu said.

"Fine" Yami said and left to Yami's bedroom.

* * *

He throw himself to the bed , closing half of his eyes with his arms. "Will Yugi want to sing with me ?" Yami murmured. He sat up , take his cell phone from his pocket and a piece of paper , it's Yugi's phone number.

Yami dialed the number 'I hope I don't disturbe her' Yami thought

"_Hello Yugi Mutou speaking" _Yugi answered

"Hi Yugi" Yami said

"_Oh , Hi Yami wassup ?" _Yugi answered

"First , I hope I don't disturb your time" Yami said

_"No no no , I just reading a book" _Yugi answered

"Okay and second. I want to make a single song and I want to sing with a girl. Is it possible for you to sing with me ?" Yami asked 'I hope she accept it' Yami thought

"_Wait a sec Yami I want to check my schedule"_ Yugi said

"Okay" Yami said

Not long after that

"_Hello ?" Yugi said_

_"_Hello Yugi , so is it possible ?" Yami asked

"_Yeah , I don't have any schedule this month. So yes" Yugi said_

'Thank godness' Yami thought "We probably want to make the song so can you stay in my mansion ? maybe for a week" Yami suggested

"_Good idea , but umm... can I bring my sister too. I just don't want to leave her alone in my mansion with the butler and maids." _Yugi said

"Sure. You two are welcomed here" Yami said

"_Thanks Yami , when can I start to stay in your mansion ?" _Yugi asked again

"Maybe tomorrow. You can come to my house at 12 a.m" Yami suggested

"_Hmm .. Okay tomorrow 12 p.m. I'll be in your house. See you tomorrow Yami" _Yugi said

"Yeah , bye and thanks for want to sing with me" Yami said

"_You're welcome" _Yugi said and hung up

Yami ended the call

"I should tell mom about Yugi" Yami said and he go to his parents' bedroom.

* * *

Yugi walked to his sister's room. She knocked the door "Come in" Heba said and Yugi opened the door.

Yugi throw herself to Heba's bed. "Heba , you won't believe this" Yugi said.

Heba sat in the bed "Believe what ?" Heba asked

"Yami , he asked me to sing together" Yugi said

_Flashbacks start_

_"Heba , I found a gentleman at last" Yugi said as she sat beside Heba in the couch of the living room_

_"Really ? Who ?" Heba asked wandering_

_"Yami Sennen , one of the famous Sennen Twins" Yugi said_

_"Which one ? Paled one or tanned one ?" Heba asked_

_"Paled one" Yugi said. Heba smirked "Yugi and Yami sit under the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Heba sang_

_Yugi blushed "Heba!"_

_Flashbacks ends_

_"_Well good luck with that and you should work out with your blush. You easily blush Yugi" Heba suggested

Yugi blushed lightly "Yeah Yeah Whatever" Yugi said "And you're going with me. We're going to stay at Sennen Mansion. We go to his mansion in 12 a.m" Yugi added

"What ? Me too ?" Heba said "Yeah , I can't leave you alone in our mansion with our butler and maids" Yugi said

Heba rolled his eyes "Fine"

"Don't worry , you'll be fine Heba" Yugi said."It's not that. I don't want to interfere your loving time" Heba excused herself

Yugi blushed lightly "We are not a boyfriend and girlfriend yet" Yugi said

Heba smirked " 'Yet' huh ?"

Yugi blushed "Forget it" Yugi said

* * *

To be continued guys.

Next chapter will be about the event in Sennen mansion.

Some next chapters will be kinda short

But still

Stay tune and review readers


	3. 1st Day in Sennen Mansion

Another chapter , yeah.

I made this in the time where I supposed to study but , nyah ... I'm lazy :p

Btw no need to talk any longer

Enjoy readers

* * *

This is the third time Yugi sighed "Come on , Heba. If not we'll be late" Yugi shout from downstairs.

Today is the day where Yugi will start her 1st day in Sennen mansion. "Lady Yugi , the car has ready and the bags is already been put in to the car" Andre said from Yugi's behind. Yugi turned around

"Thank you Andre" Yugi thanked him and Andre nodded

Andre Palmer is the butler in Mutou mansion. Andre served the Mutou famly since Yugi and Heba were kids. Andre is a helpful kind and friendly butler. He is the most trusted person for Yugi and Heba in their mansion

Not long after that Heba arrived in downstairs "Geez , what took you so long ?" Yugi asked "Sorry , I forgot where I put my phone just now" Heba said

"Andre , we leave the mansion to you. Take care the mansion while we're gone okay ?" Yugi said

"Of course my Lady , please be careful on your way and enjoy your days in Sennen Mansion" Andre said.

Yugi smiled back "Don't worry Andre , I'll protect her. Come on Yugi we're going late" Heba said and left

Yugi rolled her eyes "Bye Andre" Yugi said and left and go to Sennen Mansion

* * *

Yami is in the living room watching TV and sit in the couch , the middle couch. while he waiting for Yugi and her sister to come.

Yami is waiting for CSI to begin , he loves watching TV Shows like NCIS and CSI (I don't own NCIS and CSI)

The TV Show is about to start and Atemu walked in , sat beside Yami took the remote from Yami and change the channel

"Hey! What are you doing ?! It's about to start!" Yami exclaimed. Atemu rolled his eyes "That TV Show is boring" Atemu said , and he change the channel that show 'The Sleepy Hollow' (I don't own Sleepy Hollow)

"That movie is boring , too and the movie is only a legend and not giving us education!" Yami said

"Tell me , what you get from watching NCIS and CSI ?" Atemu asked

"NCIS and CSI give us education how to investigate murder , how the victim dead and how to become a great agent" Yami said

Atemu rolled his eyes again "Like you want to be an agent" Atemu said.

"Hey! I can dream!" Yami said and they continue to debating and didn't realize that Yugi and Heba have arrived.

Yugi and Heba walked toward the living room and see Atemu and Yami debating , they don't want to disturbed them.

Someone came from Yugi and Heba's back and shout "YAMI! ATEMU!" A woman shout making Yugi and Heba's ears winced

Yami and Atemu stop debating and realize who is shouting

"Amara did you notice that there are 2 girls standing infront of you ?" A man said from Yugi and Heba's back

Yugi and Heba turned around "Good Afternoon and " Yugi and Heba said together.

The woman just smiled "Drop the formalities just called us Amara and Aknankanon" Amara said

Yugi smiled "Very well". Yami and Atemu looked where their parents , Yugi and Heba standing.

"Now Yami , Atemu did I teach you manners ?" Amara said with a little bit angry tone.

Yami and Atemu gulped , the already know what will happen next.

Grounded for 3 weeks

"Umm... Atemu changed the channel while I'm watched just now. It's my turn to watch today"Yami confessed

"Hey! that movie is boring as hell" Atemu said . Yami shot a glared to Atemu "Better than 'Sleepy Hollow' the TV show that don't give any education" Yami said and they started to debating again.

"Boys!" Aknankanon exclaimed

Atemu and Yami stop debating and looked to their parents "Grounded for 3 weeks is on the way" Amara said and Aknankanon nodded

Atemu and Yami groaned , they know that they can't change their parents mind. Yugi and Heba blinked "Grounded ?" Yugi asked

"Yes , they always debating almost everyday before we decide to put punishment if they debating" Aknankanon explained

"Sound like brotherly bond" Heba said

"Now , why don't we have a sit ?" Amara suggested and they all nodded and they sit on the couch

Yami , Yugi , Heba and Atemu sit on the couch in the middle while Amara and Aknankanon sat on the couch beside Yami's couch

"So , Yugi will sing with you Yami ?" Amara asked.

"Yup" Yami answered and Yugi nodded. "It's so wonderful , I love Yugi and Heba's voice. They so high and smooth" Amara said

"Thank you Amara" Yugi said and Heba smiled "Yes , thank you"

Yami , Yugi , Aknankanon and Amara started to talking about the recording

"So Heba , you like playing games ?" Atemu asked try to get Heba's attention

"Yeah , I like playing game especially chess" Heba said. "Why don't we go upstairs and play chess ?" Atemu offered

"Sure , but how about this discussion ?" Heba asked

"This discussion is talking about recording and we're not involved" Atemu explained

"True , we should say to your mom or your dad" Heba said "That's easy" Atemu said

"Mom , Dad can we go upstairs and play ? We don't involve in this discussion" Atemu said

"Okay , you can go upstairs and play. We will call you when the dinner is ready" Amara said , with that Atemu and Heba left and go upstairs

"Now where were we just now ?" Aknankanon asked and they continued to discuss about recording

* * *

Heba sat in Atemu's bed while waiting Atemu took the chess board. She look around Atemu's room and there's big closet a door beside the closet and a computer infront of Atemu's bed , a night stand beside Atemu's bed and there's a medium size cupboard beside the night stand. The wall is painted light blue.

Atemu back with a chess board in his hands and he sat across Heba in the bed and they prepared the chess board for them to play

"I know you're a girl and I won't go easy on you" Atemu said "That word won't scared me. Play your best" Heba said and they start to play the chess

(Imagine it by yourself okay ? Cause I rarely play chess and I never win)

"With this move , I declare I make a checkmate" Heba declared as she won

Atemu groaned "This is the first time I beaten and it's a girl. Yami is the only person that beat me" Atemu said

Heba giggled "You need to concentrate on the game" as Heba gave advice to Atemu

'I can't concentrate if I play with you , Angel' Atemu thought

"Say Atemu , do you believe in 'love in first sight' ?" Heba asked suddenly

That question surprised Atemu "Yeah , I experienced it right now , before I experienced it .. no" Atemu explained and Heba just nodded

"What's wrong ?" Atemu asked and Heba shook her head "Nothing just asking" Heba said and smiled

"Come on let's play again" Atemu said and the play chess again

* * *

Yami and Yugi is finished the discussion with Yami's parents and right now they in Yami's bedroom and they start to make a song , but before that they need a inspiration or idea. Right now Yugi and Yami is sat in Yami's bedroom

"So we only got 4 days for making song and 2 days for recording ?" Yugi asked. "Yeah" Yami answered

"I don't know if we can make it" Yugi said Yami smiled "Don't worry we will make it. We can make a simple video." Yami suggested

"Yeah , I agree. Now we need idea or inspiration" Yugi said and Yugi started to look around

Yami also looked around the room even though it's his bedroom

"Why don't we search inspiration from books and novels I have"Yami suggested

Yugi blinked and see a medium size bookshelf and full of books and novels "Yeah , you're right. We better search the inspiration or idea now" Yugi said as Yami and Yugi stood up and walked toward the selfbook

They looked at the shelfbook and looking for a good title then a book catch their interest and they took the book together and made them touching each other hands

Yugi blushed lightly and pull back her hand and start to look for another book. Yami took the book and chuckled 'You're so cute when you're blush Yugi' Yami thought

* * *

"This is the 4th time I beaten by you" Atemu groaned

Heba giggled "I already told 4th time also , you just need to concentrate to the game" Heba said

"How do you know I don't concentrate to the game ?" Atemu asked

"Just now , there's one movement that can make you win but you don't take that move" Heba said

'It's hard to concentrate if it's you' Atemu thought and someone knocked the door

"Come in" Atemu said and a butler opened the door "Master Atemu , Lady Heba. The dinner will be ready in a minute and your parents already waiting for you in the dining room" the butler said.

"Very well , Thank you Ferry" Atemu said

Ferry Fernando the butler in Sennen Mansion. Ferry served the Sennen family since Aknankanon and Amara married , he's so nice and friendly also polite

Ferry bowed and left

"Come on Heba , let's go down. I'm going to starving" Atemu said. "You know Atemu , when you say that you reminding me of my friends." Heba said and giggle

"Who is it ?" Atemu asked as they stood up and left the bedroom "Joey Wheeler" Heba answered

"You know him ?" Atemu asked Heba nodded "Yeah he's our best friend when we are Junior High School. You know him ?" Heba said

"Yup , he's boyfriend is my cousin." Atemu said and they talked along the way to the dining room

* * *

Yugi laughing hard in the ground because Yami is tickling her "Y-Yami! s-s-stop" Yugi said between her laughter

Yami smiled "I won't" and someone knocked the door , Yami groaned and stop tickling Yugi and helped her to stand up

"Come in" Yami said and Ferry opened the door "Master Yami , Lady Yugi. The dinner will be ready ina minute. Your parents is already waiting for you in the dining room" Ferry said "Okay Thanks Ferry" Yami said , Ferry bowed and left

"Come on Yugi , I'm starving" Yami said Yugi giggled "What is it this time ?" Yami asked "Whem you say that you reminding me of Joey my friend" Yugi said

Yami blinked "You know him ?" Yami asked Yugi nodded "Yeah , he's my and Heba's best friend when we were Junior High Students" Yugi explained as they started to left the room

"I bet you know Bakura and Marik then" Yami smirked. Yugi chuckled "Yeah , they're so crazy. Thought their boyfriends didn't mind" Yugi said and they start to talking all the way to the dining room

* * *

After they finished the dinner and took a bath.

Akanankanon and Amara go to their bedroom preparing their self to go to opera

Yami and Yugi continued to make the song

Atemu and Heba talking about their friends

* * *

I'm so sorry I ended the story like that

I want to study , because I can't failed

If I continue in the next day , I will forget about the story.

I really sorry, I made this fanfiction just for refreshing.

Stay tune and review readers!


	4. 2nd Day in Sennen Mansion

Sorry I just updating now

That 'Final Test' thing is bugging me ... but now I'm free to write fan fiction whenever I want

I hope you not get bored for reading my story , all of my stories contain fluffiness

I love reading romantic fan fiction so much , especially puzzleshipping and contain **LEMON**

Enough blabbering ...

A little **LIME **in this story

Enjoy my story readers

* * *

It's in the morning and Yami is sleeping in his bedroom (Where else ? Yugi's bedroom ?)

He mumbled something in his dream "Naughty Yugi"

_Yami's dream_

_Yugi is kissing licking and nipping Yami's neck._

_"Mmm .. Yugi" Yami moaned "Like it ?" Yugi asked and smirked_

_"Yes , it feels good" Yami answered. "And I bet you like this" Yugi said as she stroke Yami's member inside his pants_

_Yami even didn't realize , when Yugi slipped her hands to his member , but that's not important_

_"Ah! Yugi" Yami moaned as Yugi stroke his member faster. "God! Naughty Yugi ..." Yami moaned Yugi just smirked_

_End here_

Yami is still in his lovely dream and someone come in and shook Yami's body "Yami , wake up. It's already morning" the person said still Yami didn't wake up

The person saw an alarm and an idea popped in the person head , the person take the alarm turn on the alarm and

RIIIIIINGGGG!

Yami jumped out from his bed because he so surprised but another surprise waiting for him.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes , GOSH!

Yami is on top of ... Yugi ... laying in the ground. That awkward position

They two blushed and Yami stood up and helping Yugi to stand up "Sorry , I was startled" Yami apologies.

"No no no , it's okay. It's my fault actually. I'm waking you up using alarm and put it near your ear." Yugi said

"You just can shake my body" Yami said. Yugi sighed "I alreay did that just now , but you won't wake up" Yugi said

"Because I'm in dream having sex with you" Yami murmured "What ?" Yugi raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" Yami said innocently "Oh yeah , you should take a bath. Everybody already waiting for you in the dining room." Yugi said

"Okay , but before you leave let me guess , Mom asked you to wake me up ?" Yami asked , Yugi nodded and left.

Yami groaned "Damn! That dream is too good and Mom sent Yugi to waking me up. I wish I have another dream like that" and he take a bath

* * *

"Ah Yugi , does Yami already wake up ?" Amara asked "Yes , he already wake up. Though is kinda difficult to waking him up" Yugi confessed Aknankanon laughed "That sounds like Yami"

"Yeah , I agree with you. I have to shout to him for waking him up especially Atemu" Amara said Yugi giggled "By the way , where's Heba ?" Yugi asked "Just now I asked her to wake Atemu up" Amara said and suddenly someone hugged Yugi from her back.

Yugi turned around and see Heba that blushing crimsonly , Yugi curious "What happen to you Heba ?" Yugi asked. Heba shook her head "N-Nothing. Nothing at all" Heba said.

"Okay" Yugi said and Yugi and Heba sit in one of the chairs , joining Amara and Aknankanon

And not long a-laughing Yami and a-pissed off Atemu walked in. Yugi , Amara and Aknankanon showing a confuse face and Heba just blushing

"What happen boys ?" Aknankanon asked. "Y-you w-won't believe it f-father" Yami said as he still laughing , Atemu walked toward Heba "Heba , I'm truly sorry what happen" Atemu apologies

"N-no , it's okay. I-I understand." Heba said

"Err ... explanation is needed" Yugi said. "L-let me tell t-the story" Yami said

_Flashback starts_

_Atemu is sleeping in his bed and Heba walked in , wanting to waking Atemu up._

_Heba shook Atemu's body "Atemu , wake up" Heba said and Atemu didn't move. Heba shook Atemu's body again_

_Atemu groaned but not yet wake up "Man , it's so hard to waking him up" Heba said and he take on of Atemu's hand try to drag him from bed , so he will fall from the bed._

_But the scenario is different_

_Atemu pull Heba to a kiss , Heba is on the top of Atemu ... In Atemu's bed._

_Heba blushed furiously , but he didn't do anything because she's in shock._

_After Atemu broke the kiss , Heba shook Atemu's head violently. "Atemu! Wake up!" Heba said as she still blushing furiously_

_At last , Atemu woke up "H-heba ? What are you doing in here ?" Atemu asked _

_"Youkissme" Heba said as fast as she can "What ? I can't hear you" Atemu said "You kiss me while you're asleep" and with that word Heba left._

_Atemu blinked "That's why just now I feel like eating sweet ?!" Atemu said and blushed , he took a bath and went to dining room , apology to Heba_

_Flashback ends_

Yugi made sound 'aww' as she poked Heba "I didn't know my sister already become so mature" Yugi tease Heba "S-shut up" Heba said

"I never know , you love Heba , Atemu ..." Amara said happily. Atemu blushed joining Heba "M-mom!" "Admit it Atemu!" Yami said

"If other than us know this , tomorrow you two will become more popular than before" Aknankanon said. Atemu groaned "I hope nobody see this"

"Or the bitches will be pissed off" Yami said as Yami and Atemu joining the others.

"Yami!" Amara exclaimed. "What ? those girls just like a slut" Yami defended his self. Atemu nodded "I agree with Yami this time" Aknankanon admitted

"Aknankanon! don't give bad influent to our sons" Amara scolded and servants come in and put their breakfast in the table "Forget about them , let's eat first" Aknankanon said and they start to eat their breakfast

* * *

After breakfast , they do their own business. Before they leave the dining room "Atemu , you coming with me" Aknankanon said

Atemu groaned "Not the office again" "You have to take control the corporation someday" Aknankanon said as he drag Atemu to his office

"Yami , Yugi you two continue make the song" Amara said "What about me ?" Heba asked "We can have a little tea party" Amara offered "Sounds good for me" Heba agreed. Yugi smiled "Have fun Heba" Yugi said as she left with Yami to Yami's bedroom and continue to make the song

* * *

Yugi see the notepad as Yami write down something

"Where did you get that words from ?" Yugi asked "From our first meeting in the cafe" Yami explained

"So the point of the song is about us ?" Yugi asked Yami nodded "Why ?" Yugi asked

"Because music is expressing our feeling or our experience or ourself" Yami explained Yugi nodded and she took the notepad and the pen from Yami and write down something

"Nice words" Yami said "Thanks" Yugi said as they continue to make song

* * *

"So Heba , what do you think about Atemu ?" Amara asked as she took a sip of her tea

"He's nice , fun , gentleman and handsome I admit" Heba said "Do you like him ?" Amara asked curiously

"Yeah , I like him" Heba said "I mean like_ like_" Amara said. Heba blushed lightly "W-what do you mean ?" Heba asked

"You know like you have crush on him" Amara explained herself and Heba blushed. Amara smiled "I already get the answer , no need to tell the answer again" Amara said. "Please don't tell anyone about this" Heba pleaded

Amara chuckled "Okay , I won't" Amara said

* * *

"Dad , these things really make me frustated" Atemu said. Aknankanon chuckled "Let me distract your mind from your work for awhile with one question and have roots"

"What's the question" Atemu asked "Do you love Heba or not ?" Aknankanon asked with a smirk. Atemu blushed "I-I don't know" Atemu answered "Yes or no" Aknankanon asked again "Fine , the answer is yes " Atemu admitted

"Do you need me to tell Heba bout your feeling ?" Aknankanon asked again "No no , definitely NO!" Atemu exclaimed

Aknankanon chuckled "Of course , I won't tell and how about your brother ?" Aknankanon asked

Atemu smirked "Oh , he fell in love with Yugi" Atemu said. Aknankanon smirked "Maybe we should match making them" Aknankanon share his idea to Atemu

"Perfect" Atemu smirked

* * *

Suddenly Yami's heart beating faster and Yami startled "You okay Yami ?" Yugi asked  
"Yeah , I'm okay. I just feel something bad is going to happen to me" Yami said

"It must be only your feeling Yami" Yugi said. "Yeah , maybe" as they continue to make song

'There's must be something wrong' Yami thought

* * *

To be continued

Sorry guys this chaper is shor or maybe kinda long

Hope you not get bored. I just want to play match making with evil idea

Stay tune and review readers

Thanks for supporting me


	5. 3rd Day in Sennen Mansion

Nya~~~ Hi there

I hope my story is good so far

I'm really in to writing fan fictions right now

I hope you all enjoy readers

* * *

_Yugi's dream_

_Yugi is sitting in ... Yami's lap ?! in Yami's bedroom ?!_

_"You're so naughty Yugi . I have to punished you" Yami said in teasing tone_

_"Try me" Yugi smirked and Yami kissed her ... on the lips ?! passionately ?!_

Yugi woke up from her dream , "What the hell is that ?" Yugi asked , as she review her dream and blushed

"Could it be ..." and cutted by someone "Could it be what ?" Yugi turned her head to the door and see Heba. Yugi shook her head "Nothing" Heba smirked "Don't lie my cute sister ... I can see you're blushing. Awww don't tell me ..." Heba said in teasing tone

"HEBA!" Yugi shout so loud , Heba jumped slightly "Geez , no need to shout" Heba said as she rub her ears "Sorry" Yugi said

Suddenly two people standing behind Heba and panted slightly "What happen ?!" Yami asked

Yugi and Heba turned to Yugi and Heba "What ?" Heba asked "Why is Yugi screaming ?" Atemu asked , Yugi blushed lightly "N-nothing. Just forget it. Get out. I want to take a bath" Yugi said

"Fine stubborn" Heba said as she closed the door. Yugi sigh in relieve at least Yami and Atemu didn't about Yugi's dream

She took a bath and go to dining room joining the others and eat their breakfst

* * *

"At last the lyrics is finish" Yami said cheerfully "Yeah , we just need to decide what instrument will we use" Yugi said

"Many choice , how about country guitar" Yami suggested. "Okay , country guitar it is"

"Let's go to the nearest cafe , to celebrate this" Yami suggested "You celebrate every little thing huh ?" Yugi asked "At least , I celebrate it because it makes me happy" Yami defended his self

Yugi giggled "How about we asked Atemu and Heba to join too" Yugi asked

"Sure , why not" Yami asked as they go to Atemu's rom

* * *

"Checkmate again Atemu" Heba said. "Man this is the 3rd time I beaten" Atemu exclaimed and someone opened the door

"Never know Atemu can be beaten by a girl" Yami said and smirked "Oh shut up" Atemu groaned

Yugi sighed , if she not stopped this. They will continue to debating again. "Hey guys , want to join us to go to cafe ? ... wait a minute ... Yami and Atemu are grounded for 3 weeks right ?" Yugi said

Yami and Atemu groaned. "Man I forgot about that , but don't worry Mom is not here" Atemu said

"But-" Heba about to said something and cutted by Yami "Oh yeah , I forgot so want to go ?" Yami asked happily "Come on" Atemu said as he stand up

Yugi and Heba just sighed and shook their head "Come on Heba" Atemu said and Heba stand up after that they go to the nearest cafe.

* * *

"Remind me why you two wearing glasses ?" Atemu asked "To hide our identity Atemu" Heba answered.

They sit in the cafe talking , making joke and relaxing. "Just reveal your identity it's okay. Example is like us" Yami said. True many girls staring at both Yami and Atemu

"If we not hide our identity , all of the paparazzi will take photos" Yugi said

"Yami-kins" "Atemu-chan" Cringe voices called them. Atemu and Yami groaned while Yugi and Heba confuse

"Hi Yami ... why the hell are the sluts doing here" A brunette girl said as she glared to Yugi and Heba "Yeah ... come on let's go somewhere private" the black hair girl said

"Shut up! First they are no sluts , they're my friend. Second we don't need any private time , place and things with you guys." Yami said in disgusted tone

"Oh come on dear , you two just need to admit that you two love us" The black girl said

Atemu glared to the black hair girl "Vivian , Love you ? It's the most disgusting thing ever. I rather die than loving you" Atemu said.

"That goes to you too Anzu" Yami said

"Oh come on , admit it" Tea smiled sexily making Yugi and Heba disgusted 'Like a slut smile' Yugi and Heba thought

"Yeah , enough with the game" Vivian said as she play her eyelashes sexily for her , but for Yugi , Heba , Yami and Atemu is disgusting

Yugi can't hold it anymore "Excuse me , I don't know you two but please leave us. We don't want to cause any scene" Yugi said

Anzu and Vivian is pissed off "Out of your business whore" Anzu said and Yami so angry , how dare she call his angle a whore !

Yami stood up and flushed Anzu's face with his coffee , Anzu surprised and shout not very loud "Consider yourself lucky because the coffee is not hot anymore. Come on guys , we're leaving" Yami said with a dangerous voice as Atemu , Yugi and Heba stand and left with Yami and received glares from Anzu and Vivian

* * *

"Yugi , are you okay ? I'm so sorry about them" Yami said. Yugi shook her head "No , it's okay" Yugi said "They never get a clue huh ?" Heba asked to anybody

"Never" Yami and Atemu said in unison

"Learn your lesson when you are grounded , never leave the house without parents permission ?" Yugi asked and smirked

Yami and Atemu sighed in defeat

"I just want to sleep right now , bye" Yami and Atemu said in unison. Yugi and Heba blinked and giggled

* * *

Yami went to his bedroom

"How dare she call Yugi a whore ?!" Yami said in a very angry tone "Yugi is a beautiful angel that fall from the sky. They're the whores. They just after my money" Yami said as he throw his self to the bed

"If only you know my Angel ... I want to stay by your side forever. Even though you only see me as a friend" Yami said

* * *

"Those bitches will never learn" Atemu sighed and he lie down in his soft bed.

"Why don't just that bitch let me stay forever with Heba. I hate them , they the devil and Heba is the Angel" Atemu sighed and drifted to sleep

* * *

Yugi sit in her bed and took out a photo from , under of her pillow.

It's the picture of Yami , he's singing in his concert. "This love is 'Love in first sigh'" Yugi said and sighed

"But Anzu in on my way to winning Yami's heart" Yugi said and close her eyes "I'll fight for Yami and Yami's heart" Yugi said and stare at Yami's photo for a long time

"They're the worst people I ever see" Yugi said "Mom Dad , If you are here , what will you say to me ?" Yugi said as a tear slipped to her smooth cheek

'I miss you Mom , Dad' Yugi thought

* * *

"how dare they call my sister a whore ... or a slut ... or whatever" Heba said , she look out of window

"Atemu ... If only you know. I love you." Heba said

Heba sighed , "Love is a very very complicated thing" Heba said as she lied down in her bed "What will you do if you are in my position mom ?" Heba said and sighed

* * *

~7 in the night~

"We're home" Amara said as she and Aknankanon walked in to the dining room

When they walked in Atemu , Yami ,Heba and Yugi sighed

Amara and Aknankanon confuse "What happen guys ?" Amara asked and they sigh again

"Welcome home Lady Amara Master Aknankanon" Ferry said as he greet them

"What happen to them Ferry ?" Aknankanon asked. Ferry shook his head "Since they got to the dining room , they already been like this" Ferry explained

"That bitches made our day become the worst day in our life" Yami said and the other just nodded

"What happen ?" Aknankanon asked and Yami tell them what happen

"That bitch say Yugi is a what ?!" Aknankanon asked in surprised "Aknankanon , your word please! Is it true ?" Amara asked

"Why would we lie ?" Atemu said "Then additional 1 week grounded for you 2" Amara said. Yami and Atemu groaned

"I bet they pissed off after you do that Yami" Aknankanon said refer to the Yami-flushed-Anzu's face-with-his-coffee action.

"Yeah , maybe they will after Yugi and Heba and threat them to make they stay away from us" Yami said and Atemu groaned

Amara sighed and shook her head "They two never learn" Amara said

"By the way , you all already eat your dinner right ?" Aknankanon asked and they all nodded

* * *

Yugi is in her bedroom and ready to sleep

"I wonder if I get the dream I got this morning" Yugi said and shook her head "Who are you kidding with... No way Yami will love me right ? He will not love me after I tell them about my ... dark past" Yugi said and drifted to sleep

* * *

To be continued

Anzu and Vivian bashing *^*

I don't know why I hate them so much , but in order to make a very dramatical fan fiction I need bashing

How do you like it so far ?

Stay tune and review

readers


	6. 4th Day in Sennen Mansion

I'm so happy I do another update

I just love yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh! too much XD

Especially puzzleshipping and blindshipping

Now

Enjoy readers!

* * *

_Heba's dream_

_"Mmm ..Ah! Atemu!" Heba moaned as Yugi kiss , lick and nip Heba's neck also stroke his member lightly_

_"I bet you like this too" Atemu said as he licked Heba's ear seductively and stroke his member faster_

_"Ah! .. At-ngg Oh! So good!" Heba moaned_

Suddenly Heba woke up and panting sweating slightly "That dream is crazy" Heba said and someone opened the door

"Oops , I thought you still asleep" Yugi said "No , I already woke up a moment ago"

"You okay ?" Yugi asked "W-what do you mean ?" Heba asked

"It's not like you , When you already awake you will sit in the edge of the bed .. but now..." Yugi said

"Promise not tell anybody okay .. You are strictly prohibited to tell everybody" Heba warn her

"Okay I promise I won't tell anybody" Yugi said and Heba told Yugi about his dream , after told Yugi the story Heba blushed

"Well , umm actually ..." Yugi said

_Yugi's dream_

_Yami and Yugi are half naked in Yami's bed _

_Yami is sucking one of Yugi's nipple and earning a loud moan from Yugi_

_While Yami sucking one of her nipple , he stroke Yugi's private area _

_Yugi moaned louder_

_Yugi's dream end here_

Both of them blushed "Those dreams are so embarassing" Yugi said

"Heba , you go take a bath , I want to wake Yami up" Yugi said and left

* * *

Yugi knocked Yami's bedroom door but no answer so Yugi just walked in

Someone is taking a bath and it's obviously Yami.

"Yami , are you taking a bath ?" Yugi asked "Yeah , is it you Yugi ?" Yami asked "Yeah"

Yami's cellphone is ringing "Umm.. Yami , your cellphone is ringing" Yugi said

"Can you please answer it for me ?" Yami asked and Yugi said okay and Yugi answered the cal

"_Hello ?" _a girl voice said

"Hello , Yami is taking a bath right now" Yugi said and suddenly Yami tok the phone from Yugi's hand from her back

Yugi turned around and she scan Yami's body and blushed crimsonly

Yami only wearing towel around his waist

"_Whore what are you doing in Yami's room ?!" _the girl said , obviously it's Anzu

_"_Anzu enough ! Stop calling Yugi a whore !" Yami shouted and making Yugi startled

Yami ended the call "What happen to me ? Why my name is mentioned by you ?" Yugi asked wondering

Yami took a deep breath "Anzu called you a whore" Yami said in low voice

Yugi took a deep breath to calmed herself and Yugi looked to Yami and scanned his body again and blushed furiously. Yami noticed Yugi blushed 'God she so damn cute when she blushed' Yami thought "Yugi , you're okay ? You're face is so red you're okay ?" Yami asked

"N-nothing ... Err... Yami" Yugi said shutterly "What ?" Yami asked and raised an eyebrow "P-put your clothes on" Yami said

Yami looked down and Yami only have towel around his waist "Oh yeah ...I forgot. Can you please leave me so I can out my clothes on ?" Yami said

Yugi only nodded and left so Yami can out his clothes on

* * *

In the dining room

Yugi , Heba , Amara and Aknankanon sat in the dining room as always , waiting for Yami and Atemu to join them

Yugi still blushing about what happen in the Yami's bedroom just now and Heba can't hold back his question

"Seriously Yugi , why are you blushing ?" Heba asked and Yugi blushing more furious

"It's okay Yugi. Tell us" Amara said and Aknankanon nodded in agreement

"I-it's n-nothing" Yugi said. Heba sighed "If nothing is happening , why are you blushing ?" Heba asked

"Don't tell me , you have lovey-dovey time" Amara said and Yugi blushed more furious and Heba smirk

"T-that's n-not it" Yugi said "Then what is it ?" Aknankanon asked

"It's-" Yugi said and cutted by Yami "Morning guys" Yami said "Morning" Atemu said

"Morning boys" Aknankanon said "Good morning sleepyhead" Amara said "Morning" Heba said "M-m-morning" Yugi said not daring too look to Yami and Atemu

Yami and Atemu sat in the dining room and have they breakfast

* * *

"Yugi you're okay ? You've been so queit" Yami said , Yugi shook her head "N-nothing is happening" Yugi said

"Oh okay , let me remind you again. We just need to looking for a right tone for the reff" Yami said and Yugi nodded as the continue to finish the song completely

* * *

"Atemu , do you know what happen to Yugi , she blushed all morning just now" Heba asked wondering as they play racing games

Atemu smirked "Let's just say Yami flirt Yugi unconsciously" Atemu said , Heba raised an eyebrow "Explanation is needed" Heba said nd Atemu tell Heba what happen

Heba burst to laugh "Right now Yugi must be thinking that Yami is so damn hot" Heba said

"What I wondering is why doesn't Yami kiss Yugi in that time" Atemu said "What ?" Heba asked and Atemu slap his forehead

"Yami like Yugi ?" Heba asked "Please don't tell anyone , if you tell someone ... My head is in Yami's hand" Atemu said

"Okay , I promise. The conclusion is they like each other" Heba said "Yugi like Yami too ?" Atemu asked and Heba nodded

"Okay , back to your question. Why doesn't Yami kiss Yugi in that time. Yeah , you're right. That's the best time for Yami to confess" Heba said

"Um.. we should stop this discussion. If not we're end up playing match making them" Atemu said "Well it won't hurt. By the way I win the game" Heba said

Atemu groaned "Tell me what game that you can't play" Atemu asked and Heba just shrugged her shoulders

* * *

(Let's skip to the night time)

"Damn , Yami is so hot just now" Yugi said

Yugi lied in the bed , still thinking this event in the morning and blushing

"Damn ... I hope its always happen everyday" Yugi wished

* * *

Unknown to Yugi Yami is hearing what Yugi said

Yami smirked "I can make it everyday for you , my Angel" Yami said and went to his bedroom

In his bedroom

"To make my Angel's wish come true. I'm going to wear boxer only for sleeping tonight" Yami said

He put on his boxer and directly when to sleep

* * *

I'm not yet decide what will happen in the next chapter

I hope you enjoy my story so far

Stay tune and review readers

SUGAR for you all ! \(*^*)z


	7. 5th Day in Sennen Mansion

Ola ... !

Another update

Long holidays is on the way

Enjoy readers

* * *

Atemu is lying in his bed wide awake ... in the morning

"Since they arrived in here , I almost have these dreams every morning" Atemu said

"What the hell is happening with me ... I love Heba yes , but this dream is too ..." Atemu blushed lightly

He decide to wake up and take a bath

* * *

"Amara , do you think our boys are in love with the girls ?" Aknankanon asked

"Yes , I can tell how they communicate and their movement when they're near them" Amara said

Amara and Aknankanon are in their bedroom , preparing themselves for their date

"I wonder when they confess their feeling" Aknankanon wondering

"Let's play match making then" Amara said excitedly

"Even we are their parents , we can't interfere their love thing" Akanankanon said

* * *

Yugi and Heba is sitting in the dining room waiting for the others to join them

"Morning guys" Atemu said "Good Morning" Yami said

Yugi and Heba looked to them "Morning" they said in unison

"Where's mom and dad ?" Atemu asked "I don't know" Yugi said

"Morning boys , girls" Aknankanon said

"Morning all" Amara said

"Good morning Amara , Aknankanon" Yugi said "Where are you going mom , dad ?" Yami asked

"Your dad and I are going to a date" Amara said excitedly

"Have a good time then Amara , Aknankanon" Heba said "Yeah ... and enjoy your date" Atemu said

"Okay and don't forget , Yami Atemu. You two are not allowed to go out from mansion" Amara said

Atemu and Yami groaned "Oh come on mom , it's boring." Yami said

"You already finish your song ?" Aknankanon asked , Yami and Yugi nodded

"You two are grounded and you know what that means" Amara said

Atemu and Yami groaned again "Pretty please mom" Atemu and Yami pleaded

"Atemu! Yami! grounded is grounded" Amara said

Aknankanon sighed "Come on Amara let's go" Aknankanon said and they left

* * *

"I'm bored" Yami said "Yeah , I have nothing to do right now" Atemu said

Ferry walked in "Master Yami , Master Atemu. There are your friends that want to meet you" Ferry said

"Let them in" Atemu said and 2 people walked in

"Miss us pharaoh , prince" someone said. Atemu and Yami groaned

"I regret the moment I say let them in" Atemu said

"Hey shrimp , what are you doing here ?" a sandy boy haired said

"Oh hi guys" Yugi said "Hey shrimps" a white haired boy said

"Shrimp , runt ?" Yami asked. "It's because of our height" Heba said

"So pharaoh want to go to club again ?" white haired boy said "Bakura! the last time I went to club , It's the worst day ever" Atemu said

Yami and the sandy haired boy laugh

"What happen ?" Heba asked "Dont tell them!" Atemu said

"Marik tell them" Bakura said , Marik is about to tell Yugi and Heba and Atemu send him a if-you-tell-them-you're-dead glare

"Fine , I won't tell" Marik said

" . " Atemu said

"So what are the shrimps doing here" Bakura asked , Yugi rolled her eyes "Stop calling us shrimp" Yugi said

"You two are shorter than me" Bakura defended his self "I kill you" Heba said "Don't kill him , I can't do any pranks without him" Marik defend Bakura

"They stay with us for a week , because I asked Yugi to sing with me" Yami said

"So Pharaoh , do you want to go to club" Marik asked "No way!" Atemu said

"We can always go to strip club" Bakura suggested."Hell no!" Atemu said and Yami laughed

"If we tell Ryou and Malik , I wonder what will happen ?" Yugi said

"Don't you dare tell him!" Bakura and Marik shout in unison

"Okay , we won't tell them .. Geez!" Yugi said

"You better go now before I call Ryou and Malik" Atemu said

"Okay okay , we leave. But we will back again" Bakura said and Bakura and Marik left

"They always ask you to go to club Atemu ?" Heba asked "They never stop to ask me to go to club" Atemu said

"It's funny thought , what happen to Atemu in the club last time" Yami said as he hold back his laugh "Stop thinking about that , that's so embarrassing" Atemu exclaimed

"Seriously , what happen to him ?" Yugi asked "Sorry my lips are zipped" Yami said

* * *

"Your mom and dad not yet home ?" Yugi asked

"They also go home late when they are on date" Yami said

They're in Yami's bedroom in the evening after having dinner and took a bath

"You're parents are so romantic" Yugi said

Yami raised an eyebrow "How come ?" Yami asked "Your parents still having a date even thought they're already married. Not every parents like that" Yugi said

"Yeah , you're right" Yami agreed "Say Yugi , do you ever have a boyfriend ?" Yami asked and Yugi just giggled. Yami raised any eyebrow "I never have a boyfriend , but ..." "But what ?" Yami asked "Many boys chase after me , hoping I can be their boyfriend also there are some boys want me in their bed and ended up with a broken jaw" Yugi said

Yami laughed , this time Yugi is confuse "What's so funny ?" Yami calm his self "I never thought a girl can broke men's jaw , I thought girls are only slap men" Yami said

"When they pissed me off , I can broke their jaw" Yugi said 'I should be careful. I must control myself around her' Yami thought

* * *

"If we not broke their jaw. Bakura will do something bad for them" Heba said and Atemu keep laughing

They talking the same topic that Yugi and Yami talking

"That also happen to us" Atemu said "Which part ?" Heba asked "Every girls trying to get us to their bed but , mostly to me not to Yami" Atemu said

"The risk of celebrities" Heba said "Or the risk of handsome boy and beautiful girl" Atemu smirked and they two laughed

* * *

Sorry this chapter is boring .. I'm out of idea

But the next chapter , there will be Anzu and Vivian bashing

Stay tune and review readers


	8. 6th Day in Sennen Mansion

Holidays ... Ready to update all day (If there's no family plan) (9*^*)9

Happy holiday and happy early christmas guys

No more words from author Let's go to the story

Enjoy readers!

Anzu bashing!

* * *

"Yugi , can you wake Yami up ?" Amara asked

"Sure" Yugi said "And Yugi , we will go first to the studio , want to make sure everything is ready." Akanankanon added

"Okay" Yugi said and she went to Yami's bedroom to waking Yami up

When she is infront of Yami's bedroom and opened the door gently

She walked toward Yami and shook Yami's shoulder "Yami , wake up" and no respond

Yugi shook Yami's shoulder again , again , again and again. Yugi almost lose her temper "Why is it so hard to waking you up Yami ?" Yugi asked to herself and she take the blanket that cover Yami's body and blushed madly

'Damn , he's so hot' Yugi thought and Yami woke up "Umm .. Yugi ? what are you doing here" Yami asked as he opened his eyes

Yugi shook her head "To take a picture of your face when you're asleep" Yugi said sarcastically

"For what ? So you can see my cute face when I'm asleep ?" Yami asked and smirked , Yugi blushed lightly

"Of course not! I came here to waking you up" Yugi said "Okay okay okay , I'm just joking" Yami said as he stood up and Yugi stared at him

Yami raised an eyebrow "Why are you staring at me ?" Yami asked "Err... a-are you always s-sleep only with b-boxer ?" Yugi asked

Yami smirked "Yeah , why ?" Yami asked back , Yugi shook her head "N-nothing , you better take a bath now. Everybody is already there" Yugi said and she left Yami stil smirking and he went took a bath

' .Myself' Yugi thought , if she still there she can jumped to Yami and that is embarrassing

She is waiting for Yami in the living room and Yami walked to the living room and Yugi blushed

"Yugi , you're okay ? Your face is red" Yami said innocently as he walked toward Yugi , Yugi shook her head "Y-your shirt" Yugi said and Yami looked to his shirt

"Oops , sorry" Yami said and he buttoning his shirt "Come on let's go" Yugi said as they go inside the car and go to the studio

* * *

When they arrive they welcomed by a man

He has blue hair and brown eyes wearing a white T-shirt that have picture of a DJ and a black pants and a black 'Wakai' shoes (I don't own Wakai thought Wakai is my favorite brand)

"Welcome . I hope we can cooperate well. My name is Frost William. You can call me Frost" Frost said

"Thank you Frost , you can call me Yami" Yami said "Also you can call me Yugi" Yugi said

"Very well , let's do the recording now" Frost said as they walked to the recording room (Imagine the recoding room yourself) after they arrived in the recording room

Aknankanon , Amara , Atemu and Heba are in there "Good to say here now Yami" Aknankanon said "What do you expect ? Arrive in here in 12 in the noon ?" Yami said "Good luck Yugi" Heba said and Yugi smiled "Thanks Heba"

"Come on Yugi" Yami said as they walked to a soundproof room for recording and they start recording

(I tell the song later)

As they finished singing the song they walked to hear their voice

"Umm... can we repeat one more time ? There's one part that my voice is too low" Yugi said "Of course we can" Frost said and they walked back to the soundproof room

"Sorry about this Yami" Yugi said and Yami chuckled "Don't worry , I can record many time because of the same mistake" Yami said and they start to recording again

As they finished recording again the heard the result

"Want to record again ?" Frost asked and Yami said "No , it's perfect" Yugi agreed with him "Yeah"

"Okay , we can take a break first and we can talk about the music video or you two already talked about it and want to record it now" Frost asked

"We prefer tomorrow" Yugi said and Yami nodded "Alright , be right here in 2 in the noon" Frost said and left to take a break

"Come on let's have lunch" Aknankanon said and they all have lunch

* * *

(Skip to when they already finish eating their lunch)

"I want to go to toilet" Yugi said and left "Me too" Yami said , following Yugi

"What happen to them ?" Amara asked "Just now , we saw the bitches in here" Atemu said "Atemu! Your manner" Amara said and Atemu rolled his eyes

"I hate them" Heba murmured "Let's hope they won't cause a scene in here" Aknankanon said

"Father why don't you just put restriction order to them ?" Atemu asked

"If you feel they always bugging you , okay" Aknankanon said "Very" Atemu and Heba said

"You want to put restriction order to them too ?" Amara asked to Heba "Yes if that is possible and also don't forget my sister" Heba said

"Of course it's possible , I will take care of it" Aknankanon said

* * *

Yugi is washing her hands in the toilet and somebody someone pinned her to the nearest wall "What the-!?" Yugi surprised

"Listen slut and listen well , you stay away from my Yami" Anzu said "Why should I ? Yami is not yours , Yami hate you. He said it by his self" Yugi said and Anzu pissed

Anzu is pissed off and she punched Yugi in her stomach with all of her power

Yugi let out a cry of pain and fall to the ground and suddenly someone burst in "Yugi!" Yami shout and he glared to Anzu "What the hell you do to her ?" Yami asked with a dangerous voice

"S-she a-attack me" Anzu lied "Liar , then why I see you standing in there without any bruise and standing with a normal balance ?"Yami asked coldly "I-" she cutted by Yami , he pinned Anzu to the nearest wall "Listen whore , you stay away from us. IF I see you near us again , I'll kill" Yami said as she let go of Anzu and Anzu left

Yami went to Yugi and help her stand "Yugi , you're okay ?" Yami asked and Yugi cough and Yami's eyes widden , he see blood on the floor

It's not a normal cough , she coughing up blood "Oh no!" Yami said as he took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Atemu

"Atemu , no time to ask me. Prepare car for me , Yugi need to go to a hospital" Yami said and hung up

"It hurts" Yugi whimper "Sshh .. It's okay Yugi , we're going to a hospital" Yami said as they walked to the parking lot where the car is (Yami's helping Yugi to walk)

As they arrive "Yugi! What happen to you ?" Heba asked and Yugi covered her mouth and coughing and she show her hand to Heba , Atemu , Amara and Aknankanon. All of them gasped "What happen ?!" Heba asked

"That bitch punched Yugi in here stomach so hard" Yami said as Yami helped Yugi to the car and everyone go to the car to go to the nearest hospital

* * *

Yugi is checked by the doctor , they all waited infront of the room

Yami is pacing 'Yugi please be okay' Yami thought and the doctor came out "Anyone in here for Yugi Mutou ?" the doctor asked

"I'm Heba Mutou , Yugi's twin brohter. How is she ?" Heba said before Yami can ask "My name is . She will be fine , I will give her medicine to stop the blood cough. Also she need to rest and can't run for long time" said

"Thanks godness , can we see her now ?" Heba asked "Yes , please follow me" said , Yami , Atemu and Heba followed while Aknankanon and Amara paid the bill

Atemu , Yami and Heba walked in and see Yugi is wide awake with a machine to help Yugi breathe

"Hi guys" Yugi said "Yugi , you're okay ?" Heba asked as the 3 walked to side of Yugi "Never been better" Yugi said "What do you said that make the bitch punched you in your stomach ?" Yami asked

"She said that I have to stay away from Yami because Yami is hers and I said why should I , Yami is not yours and he hates you" Yugi answered

Yami groned "I should kill her in the place just now" Atemu patted Yami's shoulder "Don't worry , I asked father to put restriction order to them , them Anzu and Vivian including Yugi and Heba" Atemu stated

Yugi sighed relieved "Thank Godness I don't have to face her" "Yeah" Yami agreed

"Wait , what about recording the music video ?" Yugi asked "Don't worry , I already called Frost to postponed the recording of the music video" Yami said and in that time Aknankanon and Amara walked in

"Yugi , you're okay" Amara asked "I'm fine Amara" Yugi said "And we already paid the bill" Aknankanon said

"What ?! I should pay the bill" Heba said "Don't worry , since you two is staying in our mansion for a week that means you two are under our take care" Aknankanon explained

"Thank you very much Amara , Aknankanon" Yugi thanked them "No need to thank us" Aknankanon said , after they all talking more longer. They left leaving Yami and Yugi alone

"You should go home Yami" Yugi said "No , I'm staying here and End of Story" Yami said "I'm going to be okay in here Yami" Yugi fought back "What if Anzu back and try to kill you ? I'm worry about your safety" Yami said with soft tone "Okay , you can stay here" Yugi said

* * *

Aknankanon , Amara , Atemu and Heba went back to the mansion

Atemu and Heba are in Atemu's room "I'm worried about Yugi" Heba said "Don't worry Heba , she will be fine. She just need to rest" Atemu said Heba looked around Atemu's room and saw a book shelf and she walked toward the book shelf

"You have 'Sunshines Become You' book ?" Heba asked (I don't own Sunshines Become You , it owns by Ilana Tan , author from Indonesia) "Yup"Atemu said and Heba try to took the book , because of her height it's hard and she have to tiptoes. Atemu decide to helped her

Heba lose her body balance and fell on the top of Atemu. Both blushed 'Damn , she so cute when she blushed' Atemu thought , he can't hold back anymore and Atemu kissed her. Heba shocked but kissed back , forgetting about the book that she wanted to read

Atemu licked Heba's bottom lip and Heba gasped , Atemu took that opportunity to slipped his tongue and mapped Heba's mouth receiving moan from Heba. Because of the air the broke apart , Heba blushed furiously "Y-you d-do k-know what is the m-meaning of k-kiss right ?" Heba asked "Of course I know" Atemu said and kissed her again and Heba deepened the kiss by slipped her arms around Atemu's neck and Atemu hugged Heba around her waist

They need air and they broke apart "I love you Heba" Atemu said and Heba blushed furiously "I-I-I l-love y-you too" Heba said and Atemu kissed her again and suddenly someone opened the door "Atemu go to-ATEMU" Amara shouted and they broke apart

Heba blushed more furious and they stood up , Heba hid her face in Atemu's chest as she hugged Atemu "Mom , please knocked the door first" Atemu said "I'm sorry but , are you two dating ?" Amara asked "What do you think Heba ?" Atemu asked and Heba nodded "Yes mom , we're dating" Atemu said "That's a good news!" Amara exclaimed

"Okay , mom what do you want to said ?" Atemu asked "Oh , dinner is ready" Amara said "Okay" Atemu and they three left 'One down , one more to go' Amara thought

* * *

This one is the longest chapter I ever made

What do you think ?

Sorry for grammar mistake

Stay tune and review readers !

Love and cookies for you al


	9. 7th Day in Sennen Mansion

AtemuxHeba is already on ... Be patience puzzleshipping fangirl or fanboy ... I'll make sure puzzleshipping in here because I love puzzleshipping

Okay

Enjoy readers

* * *

Yugi woke up and see Yami is sleeping on the couch , she hates hospital , can't walk and do anything only read , watch TV and play her handphone , Yugi sighed

"Yugi , you're awake ?" Yami asked "Yeah , good morning" Yugi said "Morning" Yami said , he stood up and stretch his body "Yami , why don't you go have a breakfast ?" Yugi said "I'll have my breakfast when Atemu and Heba are arrived" Yami said

"Yami , can I ask you something ?" Yugi asked "What is it ?" Yami asked "Why do you care so much about me ?" Yugi asked "I-" Yami want to answered and cutted by someone who entered Yugi's room "Morning Yugi , Yami" Heba said "Morning" Atemu said "Morning Heba , Atemu" Yugi said "Morning" Yami said 'Damn you Atemu Heba' Yami thought

"So , when you can go home ?" Heba asked "Dunno" and someone knocked the door and walked in "Good morning Yugi , I can see that you are just fine" "Yes , because I want to go home fast" Yugi said "Every patient in here always say that" "If you don't mind , I want to check Yugi's condition" said

Atemu , Yami and Heba went outside

* * *

"Yami do you already eat breakfast ?" Atemu asked "Not yet" Yami said "Yami , you go have breakfast. We will keep an eye on Yugi" Heba said "You go Yami" Atemu said and Yami sighed "Fine" and Yami went to cafetaria to have a breakfast

"So when we will tell them about us ?" Atemu asked "Later after Yami in here" Heba said "You know Heba , I love you" Atemu said , he hugged Heba's waist and kissed her cheek "I love you too" Heba said

* * *

"Damn Atemu , ruined my time to confess my feeling to Yugi" Yami said as he ate his breakfast

"I should fine a perfect time to confess to Yugi" Yami said

* * *

"So ?" Heba asked "So what ?" Yugi asked "When can you come home ?" Atemu explained the question for Heba "Oh , 3 more days and I hate it" Yugi said "Everybody hate hospital" Heba said

Someone come in , it's Yami "So -" "I will go home 3 days more" Yugi said before Yami can asked , Yami blinked "How can you know before I ask ?" Yami asked "Isn't obvious that everyone will asked me when will I go home" Yugi explained Yami nodded

"Yugi , I call Ryou , Malik and Joey about the incident" Heba said "They will come soon" Atemu said "Yami , you should go home and take a bath" Yugi said "But-" "Yami , you should take a bath now!" Atemu exclaimed "Fine!" Yami said "Here , use my car" Atemu said as he gave hsi key car and Yami took it and left

"Why slept here last night ?" Heba asked "No , he slept in bus station last night. Of course in here" Yugi said , Heba rolled her eyes and they talking longer and no longer , Yami joined them

* * *

~12 in the noon~

Someone knocked the door and Ryou , Malik , Joey ,Bakura,Marik and Seto walked in "Hi Yugi ,how are you feeling ?" Ryou asked "Hi guys , I'm fine" Yugi said "That bithc , I want to kill her" Bakura said and Ryou hit Bakura's head "Oow!" Bakura said "Be nice Kura!" Ryou said

"Don't worry Ryou , they're bitches" Atemu and Yami said in unison , they all blinked "Too many common" Yugi said

"Wait a minute , what do you mean by they ?" Malik asked "Anzu Gardner and Vivian Wong , they're bitches" Atemu said "Oh the girls that after you guys" Seto said "Which one that attacked Yugi ?" Joey asked

"Anzu Gardner" Yami said "Where is she ?! Bakura and I will kill her" Marik said , Malik smack Marik in the back of the head "I don't want you to go to jail because of murdering Anzu" Malik said "And Marik , don't drag Bakura to kill her" Ryou said "But-" Bakura want complained "No"

"How about-"

"No!"

"Then-"

"No! means no! Bakura" Ryou said

"Plotting hwo to kill Anzu" Yami murmured , Heba sighed and decide to change the topic. He glanced Atemu who nodded "Guys stop talking about how to kill Anzu , I have something to tell you guys" Atemu said

"You better tell us something that not related to Anzu" Seto said "No , of course not. I have heard enough about Anzu from Bakura and Marik how to kill them" Atemu said , before tell them Atemu took a deep breath "Heba and I are dating" Atemu said

"Finally" Marik and Bakura said

"Really ?"

"Congratulations guys"

"That's fantastic"

"That's wonderful"

"That's amazing guys"

Atemu and Heba got some congrats words from their friends "Thanks guys" Heba said

"One down" Seto said and smirked "One more to go" Joey said

"One more ?" Yami asked "Oh, come on Yami don't play innocent" Joey said , Yami blushed lightly and glared at Joey "Oh come on , we all know about you and you" Marik said "How can-" and something clicked him "Oh , of course from the newbie blabbering-couple" Yami said and glared at Atemu

"Seriously guys , I'm lost" Yugi said and everyone looked to Yugi "It's-" before Heba could say anything he receive a if-you-tell-him-you-are-dead glare from Yami and Heba gluped slightly "Sorry Yugi my lips are sealed" and Yugi raised an eyebrow

"Since when you and Heba are dating ?" Yami asked decide to change the topic before anyone could spill that he loves Yugi to Yugi

"Since yesterday" Heba said "You not yet bring Heba to your bed right , Pharaoh ?" Bakura asked as he smirked

Heba blushed and Atemu glared at Bakura "Of course not! If there are someone , it must be you" Atemu said and Ryou blushed , "So what ? Like Ryou didn't enjoy it" Bakura said "Bakua!" Ryou exclaimed and everyone in the room laugh at that

"Stop talking about your sex life. I'm not interested in it" Yugi said "As much as I want to stay here , I want to go to my office. Come on puppy we're going home" Seto said as he dragged Joey with him

"Such a workholic" Atemu murmured "I guess we're going home too. We don't want to disturb your rest time Yugi. Get well soon Yugi" Ryou said "Yeah shrimp , kinda lonely without you" Bakura said and Bakura left with Ryou

"Guess we too. Get well soon Yugi" Malik said "Yeah runt , oh and make sure after you go out from the hospital you kick Anzu's ass" Marik said and he left with Malik

"I'm going to the office , Father needs me there" Atemu said and glaced to Heba. Getting the hint "I go with you Atemu" Heba said "Don't bring Heba to your bed Atemu" Yami said and Atemu sent a glare to his brother before he left with Heba

"I'm happy for Heba and Atemu" Yugi said "Yup , and Atemu can stop having a lovesick" Yami said "Lovesick ?" Yugi asked "He always talked about Heba , how kind is she , how gorgeous Heba is and the other and I'm tired of it" Yami said "Can't help it" Yugi said 'I still wondering why Yami is so care about me' Yugi thought

"Oh Yami , I want to ask you something ?" Yugi said and "go on" Yami said "Why can you so fast burst to girls' toilet after I've been attacked by Anzu ?" Yugi asked "Please don't think I am a stalker. When we enter the cafetaria Atemu and I saw Anzu and Vivian , they want to attack us somehow they know that I want to have lunch in there. But they can't attack us since you and Heba are with us. Looks like Anzu decide to threat you to stay away from me" Yami said

"That means , you follow when I want to go to the bathroom ?" Yugi asked and received a nod from Yami "At least you are not a perverted" Yugi said "No way!" Yami said

Yugi giggled "I'm just joking" Yami sighed "Why don't you go home Yami ? I don't want you trapped in the hospital all day with me" Yugi said "No , I don't mind" Yami said "But-" Yugi want to protest "No Yugi , I don't mind and I'm willing to do it" Yami said and Yugi decide not to argue "At least you bring clothes to here and eat as usual" Yugi said "Don't worry , Atemu bring my clothes" Yami said

* * *

"I'm home" Atemu said , Atemu and Heba walked to the living room and found Amara is watching TV "You're home , so how's Yugi ?" Amara asked "She's fine. She's going to go home next 3 days" Heba said "That's good to hear" Amara said "Come on Heba , let's go to my room" Atemu said "Maku sure when she out she still virgin Atemu" Amara said and Heba blushed

"Yes Mom" Atemu said as he rolled his eyes "That't the 3rd time we hear that" Heba said and they went to Atemu's bedroom

* * *

"Tonight is the last night I will stay here , you do remember right Atemu ?" Heba asked "What ? Can you stay here longer ?" Atemu said as he kiss Heba's neck from Heba's back and receive a giggled from Heba "As much as I want Atemu , I can't abandoned my own mansion" Heba said "Fine" Atemu said "At least I can do this right now" Atemu said and he kissed Heba in her lips and lead them to make-out session

* * *

Seriously I'm out of idea

Can't think any for next chapter

And I also want to make another story not sure what the name is but

Stay tune and review readers


	10. Going Home

I'm very very very sorry not updating my story

I got carried away :b

Readers , I want to ask .. Are my stories boring so far ? I want to improve my story

By the way , enjoy next chapter

* * *

~3 days later~

"Yes! Goodbye hospital" Yugi cheered as she stood , Heba chuckled "Everybody hate hospital" Heba said

Someone knocked the door and the door opened "Yugi , just so you know you already can go home now" said "Thank you doctor. I appreciate your help while I'm here" Yugi said , smiled "It's my job. Have a good day Yugi" said and left

Yugi and Heba about to opened the door and somone knocked and Yugi opened the door and saw Yami and Atemu infront of them (Yugi and Heba) "So ready to go home ?" Yami asked "Yup!" Yugi said with a big smiled and they go to Yami's car and they take Yugi and Heba home

They walked them until they arrrive infront of their mansion (Yugi and Heba) "You know you don't have to walk us" Heba said , Atemu slipped his arms around Heba and said "Don't worry , we want to do it" and Atemu kissed him and Heba happily kissed back

Yami and Yugi groaned "Get a room you two!" Yami said and Atemu and Heba broke the kiss "Shut up! Come on Yami , we're going home" Atemu said and they said 'bye' and left

Yugi and Heba enter the mansion and welcomed by their butler , Andre "Welcome home , my ladies" Andre said "Thank you" Yugi said "Yugi , you better get some rest" Heba said , Yugi rolled her eyes "Yes mother" and go to her room to have some rest

"Too old to become a mother" Heba said and Andre just chuckled "Excuse me young lady" Andre said and left and Heba went to living room to watch TV

* * *

Yugi throw herself to her bed "What does the bitch think ? Yami is mine and only mine!" Yugi exclaimed and Yugi sighed "Who are you joking with ... Yami will never love me , I'm weak" Yugi said

"Yami ... What are you trying to said back in the hospital 3 days ago

_"I-"_

* * *

"God , it's so lonely without Heba here" Atemu whined , Yami sighed "In the name of Ra! Atemu ... you already said that about twenty times today and evening even barely here" Yami said "Can't help it , like you not miss having Yugi around" Atemu said with a smirked

Yami blushed lightly "S-shut up!" Yami said "I wonder when will mom and dad home"Atemu said "If I know them , they will home late." Yami said

* * *

~Next morning~

"Morning Yugi" Heba said "Morning Heba" Yugi said and she just stirred her cereal with a blushed in her face , she remember seeing Yami without a shirt and even only a towel around his waist

Heba noticed "What are you think about Yami ?" Heba asked "I think Yami is so sweet , kind , handsome , sexy and hot" Yugi answered unconsciously and Heba smirked "Aww , I don't know my sister is fell in love with Yami until saying that Yami is hot" Heba said

Yugi blinked "W-what ?" Yugi asked and Heba slap her forehead "Just now , I asked you what are you think about Yami and you said that he is so sweet , kind , handsome , sexy and hot" Heba said and Yugi blushed "Don't you dare to tell anyone" Yugi threatened Heba

"I won't , my lips are sealed" Heba said

* * *

"Say Heba , between you and Atemu , who confess the feeling first ?" Yugi asked and Heba blushed lightly

"Well" and Heba start to tell how they admitted each other , Yugi giggled "So , you two just kiss like that ?" Yugi asked and Heba nodded

(Just so you know , they're in the living room. Just talking each other)

* * *

(Now let's check on Atemu and Yami. They're also in the living room)

"Atemu! Dammit! I watch the TV first" Yami exclaimed "No way! the TV show is too boring!"Atemu said "I better laugh because I watch "How I Met Your Mother" rather than become a killer because of watching "Sleepy Hollow" !" Yami protest

"BOYS! STOP ARGUING! YOU TWO ARE ADULTS" Amara shouted from the kitchen , Atemu and Yami arguing in a low voice

They didn't realize that Amara walked in "If you two still going arguing. I will watch" Amara said as she sat between Yami and Atemu , take the remote and change to another channel

Yami and Atemu just stare at their mom and join their mom

* * *

"Excuse me lady Yugi , Master Bakura want to talk to you my lady" Andre said as he handed her the phone

"Hello ?" Yugi asked

"_Hi runt , the gang agree to hang out tonight , want to join_ ?" Bakura asked

"Sure when and where ?" Yugi asked

"_Tonight & o'clock at Jack Teens' club , dress properly bye_" Bakura said

"Wa-" but it's too late , Bakura already hung up the phone

"What is it ?" Heba asked "Bakura want us to go to Jack Teens' club. He knows that I hate clubs" Yugi said and she sighed "Dammit! Bakura" Heba said and she change the channel

"Woww , so many bloods" Heba said and Yugi rolled her eyes "You just like Bakura , like blood" Yugi said

"So sue me" Heba retorted

* * *

To be continued

Wonder what happen next ...

I guess my story is boring

But still at least

Stay tune and review readers


	11. MatchMakinf

You know what ? Music and dance is my life XDD not very important

Btw , sorry it took a very long time for update the story

I'm planning to make another story , even though this story is not yet finish

Long way to go .. By the way

Enjoy readers !

How about readers I change in to puzzle pieces ? or cherries ? have any inspiration for me ?

* * *

~The day to go to the club~

Yugi sighed , she really _hate _ to go to a club

Yugi is wearing white short leather skirt , black leather tank top and a black boots with a black and white collar , her hair fell to her shoulder and not long Heba came down

She's wearing a similiar outfit like Yugi but blue short leather skirt , red leather tank top and blue boots with blue collar and her hair also fell to her shoulder

"Come on Yugi , let's go" Heba said "I really hate to go to a club" Yugi said and sighed "Come on , this time you will enjoy your time in the club" Heba said and smirked mentally 'Because a special surprise is have been prepared for you' Heba thought

"How ?" Yugi asked "Now come on , let's go" Heba said and they go to the club

* * *

The others are already there "Hi guys!" Heba called and everybody looked to Yugi and Heba , Atemu and Yami's mouth are opened and blush

Yugi and Heba walked to the club "Bakura , you're going _down_" Yugi said as she glared to Bakura , hard and Bakura gulped and hid behind Ryou

"Now come on Yugi , You will enjoy your time in here" Ryou said "How can I enjoy ?" Yugi murmured "Now everybody are already here come on let's go" Seto said and everybody walked in Atemu slipped his arm around Heba's waist and he leaned down to Heba's ear "You know you look hot in that outfit" Atemu said and he nibbled Heba's ear making Heba giggled

"Thanks , saiai. You look hot yourself too" Heba said and Atemu smiled

"Yugi , you look good in that outfit" Yami said and Yugi blushed slightly "Thanks , you too" Yugi said

Not long they found their seat and a waitress come and took their order and left "That waitress is normal" Heba said and everybody raised their eyebrow "Why ?" Atemu asked "Because , that waitress didn't even use a seduce manner. As I know in the clubs , all the waitress always using seducing manners when they serve a handsome guys" Heba explained herself

"Yeah , you're right" Atemu said "That's rare" Yami said "I like having waitress like that rather than waitress like Anzu and Vivian" Bakura said and smirked and receive groans from Atemu and Yami "Don't remind us about them" Yugi said

"I _really _hate them" Heba said "Everybody hate them" Joey said "Seriously , they're so crazy" Ryou said "Why don't you let us torment them ?" Marik asked and smirked "Ooohh , that sounds fun" Bakura said and smirked

Marik and Bakura got a smack from their girlfriends in the back of their heads. "Hey , what's that for ?" Bakura asked

"Don't do anything that can make you both to go to the jail" Ryou said "Hear what your girlfriends said" Seto said "Yeah yeah" Marik said sarcastically

and 'Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande' is played "Seto , come on let's dance" Joey said "No" Kaiba said "Come on" Joey whined "Why don't you ask the other like ... Yugi" Kaiba suggest

"Oh yeah , Yug' want to dance with me ?" Joey asked "Umm.. sure" Yugi said and they go to the dance floor

"Hey Yami , what do you say ?" Atemu asked "About what ?" Yami asked "Yugi's outfit of course moron" Bakura said and Yami blushed lightly "Haha , Yami is blushing" Marik said and receive a smack in the back of his head "Stop teasing him" Malik said

"W-well , p-promise not to tell Y-yugi" Yami said "Okay , just spill it" Kaiba said , Yami took a deep breath "She looks nice in her outift" Yami said "and hot" Atemu added and Yami blushed bright red , he hate when they asked about his love life

"Do you love her ?" Ryou asked "I-I don't know" Yami said "Come on , there's no way you say you don't know" Heba said "O-okay , yes" Yami said

"Do you already confess your feeling to Yugi ?" Malik asked and Yami shook his head "You _ought_ to tell her before other man got her" Atemu said "I-I don't know , i-if she l-loves me back or not" Yami said

"So ? Just give it a try" Heba said "No! I just can't" Yami said "Correction : No! I'm afraid of rejection" Seto said and Yami nodded Bakura sighed "Spikey , moron ... everybody also afraid of rejection" Bakura said and got a smack from Ryou in the back of his head "Stop teasing him 'Kura" Ryou said

"M-maybe I-I should give it a try" Yami said "That's good" Heba said 'I just don't know" Yami thought

* * *

"Say Yug' Yami do look hot in his leather" Joey said and Yugi blushed bright red "Joey , h-he always looks hot in his leather" Yugi said

"Why are you blushing Yug' ?" Joey asked as they continue to dance "Nothing" Yugi said

"Mind if I cut in ?" a baritone voice asked and Joey smiled "Sure" Joey said and Yami took over Joey's place and they continue to dance

_Almost, almost is never enough_  
_So close to being in love_

Yami and Yugi look to each others' eyes , deeply and feeling only each other present and unconsciously they move their lips closer closer and they kissed each other

They close their eyes and enjoy the kiss , curse the air they broke apart and can see a slight blush in each other faces

"Yugi , actually I-I ..." and cutted by Yugi "I do , too" Yugi said and blushed "Y-you do ?" Yami asked Yugi smiled and nodded and they kissed again

* * *

Atemu is kissing Heba's neck "Atemu stop-WOW" Heba said and everybody looked to Heba as Atemu stopped kissing her neck "What is it Heba ?" Atemu asked and she point where Yami and Yugi are , kissing each other

"That's fast" Joey said "Well , we're happy for them" Atemu said

* * *

Yami and Yugi keep dancing until the song is finished and go back to their friends holding hands

When they arrived a wolf whistle is heard by them "Someone is having love-dovey time out there" Bakura said with a smirk making Yugi blushed

"Told you , you will enjoy your time in here" Heba said "That's because you all doing matchmaking but thanks anyway" Yugi said and Yami nodded

Heba yawned "I'm tired come on let's go home" Heba said and everybody agreed and go back home

That day is probably the best day for Yami and Yugi in their life

* * *

Okay guys , I don't own 'Almost Is Never Enough' song

So ? Puzzleshipping is on ... My favorite ship :DD

What do you think so far ?

I hope you enjoy it

Stay tune and review readers !

Love you all


End file.
